lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
The Hedgehog in the Plastic Bubble
The Hedgehog in the Plastic Bubble is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Littlest Pet Shop and the forty-ninth episode overall. Overview Both Russell and Blythe find themselves in isolation due to real, but mostly imagined circumstances. Plot Blythe is busy putting on her shirt, while talking to Youngmee about the Fergus & Annabelle book. Foreshadowing the lunacy ahead, Youngmee states that a simple read of the book may make Blythe feel like she’s “in the story.” Youngmee then emails Blythe the Prince Kissies theme song for immediate download. As it plays, both girls begin squealing with Blythe repeatedly jumping on the bed and Youngmee going in over a dozen circles in giddy abandon. After listening to the download, she realizes she has three red blotches on her head. She searches it up on the Internet, only to find out that it's called "Geri-Beri". Meanwhile, Russell is wearing a mask, asking if he is close? The other pets giggle, when suddenly Zoe and Minka come in, alarmed about Blythe's Geri-Beri. Zoe expresses herself by "dancing". The pets giggle some more (not about the Geri-Beri, about Russell), but Russell suddenly bumps into Penny Ling, causing her to get stuck by a quill. Minka pulls it out and adds it to her collection. Roger checks up on Blythe who convinces him that she’s sick. Her dad heads to the airport. Meanwhile the other pets let Russell know that his quills have been coming loose frequently and have resulted in several injuries. To prevent future harm, Russell paints himself red stating that the color will make his friends know to stay away. This doesn’t prevent a curious Zoe from getting stuck by one of Russell’s quills when he accidentally backs into her. After whimpering away a short distance, Zoe let’s him know she has problems seeing red. Minka removes the quill from Zoe and the dog goes into another spell of dancing. Blythe decides to download the captivating romance novel and dives in while Russell isolates himself in a Babel of Tupperware outside the pet center to keep his friends safe. Once again this plan goes agley when Sunil attempts to enter the plastic fortress by removing a box, thus sending the rest crashing down on him and Russell. Russell’s next idea, covering himself in bubble wrap keeps his friends safe but also restricts him from moving freely and joining his friends for a fresh lunch. Unwrapping himself Russell resolves to leave the pet shop. The other pets panic and take the dumbwaiter up to Blythe’s room. Once there, they find they cannot enter as Blythe weighed down the shaft door with a paperweight. Worse still, reading the novel has made Blythe delusional (or “Demetrius” as Vinnie calls it). Blythe refuses to remove the weight and open the shaft door, believing she’s Annabelle and her friends to be Fergus or Stevius or a gloombot (a lackey for the villain in the romance novel). Next, the pets travel to the roof and lower Vinnie along the wall to enter through Blythe’s apartment window. Blythe shuts him out, believing him to be Fergus, Annabelle’s boyfriend. She continues to fantasize as Annabelle and stops her friends entering through the air duct by blasting the song she downloaded earlier, forcing the pets to retreat and to Vinnie’s chagrin, come into point-blank range of Pepper’s skunk spray. Blythe subsequently delivers an aside as Annabelle, contemplating a future of loneliness until she hungers for the taste of noodles given a strong Ramen aroma. She exits the room and finds the pets had cooked Ramen noodles to lure her out. Blythe’s vampire delusion fades and admits she got carried away just as Youngmee had hinted. The pets tell Blythe that Russell is planning to leave the pet shop. She is at a loss though, fearing her Geri-Beri is contagious until Roger comes home. He deduces that the spots on Blythe’s forehead are acne and that the Geri-Beri symptoms are really side-effects from staring at a computer for too long. This brings Blythe to conclude that Russell’s ordeal has mirrored her own and does some research. Blythe enters the pet daycare area and stops Russell, bindle in paw, from leaving and tells him that he’s going through quilling, a process that occurs a couple of times during a hedgehog’s life where a hedgehog loses its quills without intending to. Blythe and the pets then celebrate playing in the bubble wrap Russell had brought out earlier. Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Fergus *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song Continuity *Youngmee and Blythe talk about the book from "Sweet Pepper". *Sunil mentions Vinnie's middle name, first mentioned by Penny Ling in "Frenemies". Trivia *Over a month before this episode aired in the United States, it aired on United Kingdom, on February 28, 2014. *The book that Blythe reads is a parody of Twilight. *In Blythe's imagination, she dresses like Selene from the ''Underworld'' film series. Errors *When Russell is painted red, he leaves behind red pawprints, even though the bottom half of him was not painted red. Gallery lps770.png lps771.png lps772.png lps773.png lps774.png lps775.png lps776.png lps777.png lps778.png lps779.png lps780.png StaticBlythe.png ZoeCanOnlySayWordsByDancing.png Russell'sQuillsPokeZoe.png MinkaPullsQuillOutOfZoe.png SunilGetsInBoxTower.png RunAway!.png QuillInSunil'sEar.png MinkaPullsQuillOutOfSunil.png MinkaPopsBubbleWrap.png SunilStepsOnRussell.png VinnieStepsOnRussell.png PennyStepsOnRussell.png PepperCallingBlythe.png SunilShrugs.png MinkaKnockingOnDumbwaiterDoor.png AndIWantToSeeHim.png DizzyVinnie.png VinnieBeingBlownAway.png PetsPullingOnRope.png WindowHitsVinnie.png VinnieSeesSunil'sShadow.png Minka&PennyCoverEars.png Pepper&VinnieCoverEars.png VinnieYellsPepper.png PepperTailStink2.png Pets&Ramen.png RussellAboutToLeave.png VinnieTriesToCatchTail.png PennyOnRussell.png Zoe&PennyOnBubbleWrap.png SunilPlayingWithBubbleWrap.png VinniePlayingWithBubbleWrap.png GoRussellGoBlythe.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2